


Introduction to Sin

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar supposes that he ought to feel guilty for corrupting his brother. He doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction to Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood.tumblr.com/post/4070043344/supernatural-castiel-balthazar-for).

There’s a surly innocence to Castiel, even as Balthazar strips away each layer of clothing. The skin beneath his shirt is tanned and firm, but he shows little reaction to the way that Balthazar runs his hands over him, drinking in every inch of the mortal vessel he wears.

“This is usually a lot more fun if you join in,” Balthazar informs him.

With frowning uncertainty, Castiel reaches out to push the jacket from Balthazar’s shoulders, but by the time Balthazar has him on his back in the hotel bed that hesitation has disappeared. With his legs spread and opened to Balthazar’s body, all his restrain has finally burned away. He cries out with no control, until Balthazar has to lean down and kiss him as he fucks him, swallowing every moan as he ignites his brother’s body beneath him. The clasp of his ass is tighter than anything else Balthazar has ever indulged in - it is impossible to imagine ever letting him go after this. He sucks on Castiel’s lips as he introduces him to a new world of sensation, merrily leading his sweet brother into sin.


End file.
